Problem: Find $0.4 \cdot 0.6$.
Solution: We know that $0.4$ is equivalent to $4 \cdot 10^{-1}$, and similarly $0.6$ is equivalent to $6 \cdot 10^{-1}$.  Multiplying these two numbers, we have $(4 \cdot 10^{-1}) \cdot (6 \cdot 10^{-1})$, which can be rearranged as $(4 \cdot 6) \cdot (10^{-1} \cdot 10^{-1})$. This simplifies to $24 \cdot (10^{-2})$, which is $\boxed{0.24}$.